


Nu-metal Surgery

by Batzolli



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Rizzles, feat arizona robbins as maura's cousin, greys crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batzolli/pseuds/Batzolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, she’s going to love you. You guys have so much in common already, you’re both smart, accomplished doctors, I’m sure you’ll have tons to talk about, and I bet you already have a hundred questions for her about nu-metal surgery or whatever”<br/>In which Arizona Robbins is Hope Martin's niece, and comes to Boston to meet her long lost cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nu-metal Surgery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so the lovely Mauraislesomplex on tumblr and I were chatting about how much we want Sasha and JCap to act together and how much we love them and in thinking up the possible scenarios for them to be on each other's shows this happened. Enjoy!

“Remind me again why I have to go to this dinner thing with you tonight?” Jane whined from where she was undoubtedly sprawled across Maura’s bed. The doctor smiled from the confines of her walk-in closet, picked up the pair of heels she had picked for the evening and exited.   
“Because you are my best friend and I asked you to” she said. She laughed at her friend’s scrunched face, the embodiment of faux exasperation. Maura turned her back to the cranky detective. “Now zip me up please” she asked. A huff was all she received as an answer, but gentle hands at the zipper a moment later indicated the detective’s acceptance of her request. She barely managed to contain the shiver that followed Jane’s hands up her spine.   
“Why does Hope want you to meet her dumb niece anyways” she mumbled, stepping back once she finished the job.  
“She is not dumb Jane, she’s a neo-natal surgery fellow at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital in Seattle. Do you know how many neo-natal surgeons there are in this country?” she asked, laughing slightly at the blank expression she was met with when she turned around. “Two Jane. There are two. Her mentor and her. And she’s the one that asked Hope to set up this dinner, not the other way around. Apparently she wants to meet her long-lost cousin.” At that Jane saw the slightest bit of self-doubt cross the M.E.’s face. She grabbed her hands, stepping closer.   
“Hey, she’s going to love you. You guys have so much in common already, you’re both smart, accomplished doctors, I’m sure you’ll have tons to talk about, and I bet you already have a hundred questions for her about nu-metal surgery or whatever” Maura rolled her eyes at the patented Jane Rizzoli “using humor to lighten the mood” move.   
“Come on Jane, we’re going to be late” she said before she slipped on her heels, checked her makeup one last time, and left, grinning detective in tow.

Dinner had gone smoothly, just like Jane had predicted. Dr. Arizona Robbins was intelligent and funny, with and endless amount of stories from the hospital and her personal life. Recently divorced from her wife, who she had a toddler named Sophia with (and oh Maura had gushed over the pictures of her adorable first-cousin-once-removed), and Maura had convinced Jane to reluctantly (not-so-reluctantly) share pictures of TJ, who was just beginning to talk and had decided Maura was just as much his aunt as Jane was, and Arizona had been appropriately enthusiastic about the little boy, commenting on his strong Rizzoli genes.   
“He’s going to be a stunner that one, just like his aunt is” she had said, winking at the detective and flashing her a smile with all of her shining white teeth.   
“Let’s just hope he doesn’t follow in his old man’s footsteps” Jane had replied, and then launched into the Tales of Tommy Rizzoli Senior, which had everyone laughing in no time. The meal had continued with the sharing of stories and the consumption of wine and food, and as the evening continued Maura noticed her cousin get bolder with her flirtations towards the detective: touching her arm, even running a hand through Jane’s mane while she complimented her curls.   
The night ended with hugs and cheek kisses all around, Arizona making it a point to get both Maura AND Jane’s cell phone numbers, stating “you never know when you might need the number of one of Boston’s finest.”   
When they made it back to Beacon Hill, Maura had collapsed into a fit of giggles as soon as the front door was locked behind them.   
“What’s so funny Maur?” Jane asked, confused at the doctor’s uncharacteristically juvenile display.  
“Oh my god, you didn’t see it Jane? She was flirting with you all night!” The brunette burst out laughing, hands clapped over her mouth as she doubled over, so the sound didn’t travel from their location in the kitchen to Angela in the guest house.   
“Seems all you Martin women have a soft spot for ‘ole Jane Rizzoli huh” she managed to get out between giggles and wheezes. Maura swatted at her arm, but the other woman caught her hand, using it as leverage to drag the doctor closer, free hand settling at her hip when it came into easy reach. When Jane finally regained control over her breathing her face settled into a soft expression, a hint of worry behind her brown eyes.   
“You know if we just told everyone what was going on, you wouldn’t have to deal with that anymore right?” she said, looking Maura in the eyes. The other woman’s breath hitched,  
“You mean, we should…”  
“Come out, yes. Don’t you think we’ve been hiding this long enough.” Jane said, bringing Maura as close to her as she could. “I’m not ashamed of loving you, of being with you. And I know I was the one who wanted to keep things under wraps, but I’m not scared of anyone’s opinions anymore. I love you Maura Isles, and I want the whole world to know it”  
Tears pricked at the corners of the other woman’s eyes as she listened to her friend-turned-lover speak. It had been a few months since the emotional night where they had bared their souls and their feelings to each other, and every moment alone together since then had been bliss. Truth be told, it had been weighing on the doctor, hiding their relationship. She knew intellectually that it made sense, if their relationship became known at the office, while there was nothing technically with it, the department gossip mill was a cruel thing at times, not to mention the verbal abuse she was sure Jane would be on the receiving end of from some of her more narrow-minded colleagues. But not being able to kiss her girlfriend before they parted ways in the morning, or when they were reunited for lunch, or at the end of the day, or when they were at Rizzoli Sunday dinner, or the Robber with their friends, or any number of public occasions that had happened in the last few months. Maura wanted to be able to hold Jane’s hand when they went to Boston Joe’s for their morning coffee, and she knew it was selfish of her to push Jane, so she hadn’t. But hearing the detective finally say it, it was like a cool wave of relief washed over her. Would there be struggles, yes. But as Maura gazed into the dark eyes in front of her and felt the strong hands at her waist, coupled with the comfortable warmth that had settled in her chest since Jane had said those last words, she knew that everything would be ok. For once, Maura Isles was trusting her gut.


End file.
